User blog:DSPurantoro/Josh Woods
Josh Woods "What do you mean by that? Man, i dont believe in such bullshit! That is just smth called "coincidence" ''- Josh on Nigel's death.'' Josh Woods was one of the survivors of the Omeilia bridge collapse. He is the Insurance Agent employee of Fremeda Insurance. He is good friends with Daniel, Melinda and with the rest of the colleagues. He is one of the employees to go for a holiday to Valmeda Valley with Nigel, Josh, Melinda, Hussein, Daniel, Ariana and 7 others. Josh was the second survivor to die. Biography Josh Woods reside in the Powas region of Akarts City. He is brave, thinks for himself and a no nosense person. He is one of the workers of Fremeda Insurance who goes for the holiday. Final Destination 6 Josh arrived at his office with his car, and brings some large suitcases. His co workers joked to him that he's like going for a long time to a faraway place. When at the bridge, Ariana had a premonition and freaked out, resulting her to leave the bus. Josh tried to follow her, assuring her that everything will be allright. Just as he was close to the start of the bridge, the bridge started collapsing and he made it just in time to see the entire bridge disintegrate. He did not show up at the memorial, saying that he's too tired. After the memorial, he invited his colleagues to eat at a restaurant nearby. Death When Josh visits a 4th floor of a mall to have a spa massage, the attendant left him in one of the rooms alone. What he doesn't know is that he placed his smoothie above the VAC that controls the heater. As the temperature rises, the cup prespires, and drips into the VAC, causing it to malfunction. As the temperature of the room rises, he sweats and decide to get up and turn off the heater. A gust of wind blows from the air vents, resulting in his smoothie drink to fell down, slipped and spill. Josh slipped over the drink and almost fell down. He decided to escape from the massage parlour. He puts on his clothes, but along the process, he stepped on a ball, loses balance, stumbles out of the window and fell 4 stories down, screaming. He hits a concrete sidewalk head first and died instantly. His death is then reported on the tv later in the evening. The rest of the survivors watch in horror and now believed in Ariana. Fearing for their lives, they moved into Ariana's home for safety. Signs/Clues *When he is at the massage parlour, he knocks down a human figure and it fell into the floor head first. He later died like this *The spa massage name is "Marg". "Marg" means "Death" *A gust of wind blows from the air vents, indicating death's presence. *A piece of magazine article in the spa says "you're next.." *The spa is on the 4th floor of the mall. "4" is considered a bad luck number in Chinese and Japanese cultures. *His room in the spa is room #2. He is the second person to die. *A pigeon hits the window while the attendant was massaging him. According to myths, a pigeon hitting a window means that someone is about to die *The attendant ask him a question."How you've been? You look like you're ''falling ''a lot" * Trivia *His death is similar to Isaac and Olivia. Both of them die in buildings and businesses that provides services to people *His death is similar to Olivia Castle. Both of them stumble out of the window and died from the impact.The only different thing is that Josh hits a concrete while Olivia hits a car. *He looked somewhat similar to Carter Horton from Final destinaton. Category:Blog posts